Distractions
by LoversByHaters
Summary: El trasero de Kurt era una gran distracción. "Condenados jeans". Traducción autorizada por DeathByDarkness13. Klaine.


Traducción autorizada por **DeathByDarkness13**

**Resumen:** El trasero de Kurt era una gran distracción. "Condenados jeans".

**Disclaimer:** Glee no es de mi propiedad, obvio. La historia es de DeathByDarkness13, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Distractions**

* * *

Blaine recorría el pasillo de la secundaria McKinley con seguridad, paso ligero y una sonrisa ridículamente amplia en su cara. ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo, se preguntarán?

No hay razón, sencillamente era un chico feliz.

Su rostro se alumbró aún más cuando distinguió al amor de su vida caminando a unos pocos pies de distancia, y aceleró el paso, con la esperanza de obtener un beso antes de clases. Cómo un adolescente podía caminar así de rápido en unos ajustados jeans rojos que terminaban por encima de sus tobillos y no avergonzarse cada dos segundos era un misterio.

Blaine giró las gafas Wayfarer amarillas sobre sus dedos antes de meterlas en una de las trabillas de sus jeans, y ajustó la sobresaliente pajarita estampada contra su camisa negra de manga corta. Estaba por echar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novio y darle un beso con cariño en la mejilla, antes de que sus pasos se ralentizaran y notara algo sumamente importante.

Los ojos avellana se ampliaron al recorrer la espalda de su novio con la mirada, y todo lo que pudo pensar fue: _guau_.

Kurt de verdad tenía un buen trasero.

Blaine titubeó antes de continuar, sus ojos sin dejar el perfecto trasero de Kurt ni una sola vez. El inconsciente Hummel se echó a reír adorablemente por algo que le había dicho Mercedes cuando pasó por su casillero mientras Blaine continuaba analizando su cuerpo

Kurt llevaba, igualmente, unos jeans ajustados, aunque eran azules y desteñidos, y estaban metidos en sus amadas Dr. Martens.

Blaine extendió una mano inconscientemente. ¿Era posible que el trasero de alguien luciera tan atractivo? Tenía que ser ilegal.

Quiero _pegarle_.

Blaine vaciló, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Kurt si hacía tal cosa en medio del pasillo.

_¿Debería hacerlo?_

Las caderas de Kurt se balanceaban suavemente mientras caminaba, pareciendo atraerle, incitarle. Blaine gruñó ronca y levemente, con sus pensamientos tomando de repente un rumbo diferente. Sus jeans ya imposiblemente ajustados se apretaron incluso más.

_El armario del conserje está adelante, podía llevarlo adentro y tomarlo contra la pared y..._

Blaine negó con la cabeza mientras luces rojas de advertencia se encendían intermitentes en ella —y en sus jeans.

_Alto ahí, Anderson, mantenlo en PG._

Volvió a mirar el trasero de Kurt, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos avellana.

_Ah, qué demonios._

Blaine rió por lo bajo para sí mientras volvía a extender su mano para darle una nalgada al trasero de su novio, justo cuando dicho novio se volteó para mirarle fijamente.

—¡Eh, Blaine! Mm, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Kurt, escrudiñando su mano levantada e inmóvil. Blaine se compuso rápidamente, pasó la mano por sus oscuras curvas engominadas y sonrió, tratando de parecer inocente. Kurt levantó una ceja con recelo, tamborileando sus dedos con paciencia sobre la correa de su bandolera marrón.

—Supongo que sólo quería un beso del amor de mi vida antes de clases —murmuró Blaine suavemente, agarrando la punta del colorido foulard que cubría el cuello de Kurt sobre su camiseta de cuello en v y acercándole.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso dulce y apasionado, y, por un momento, sólo eran ellos dos en el mundo entero. Kurt estaba un poco jadeante cuando se separaron, y miró a Blaine con una expresión soñadora en su rostro de porcelana. El amor en los ojos azul cristalino se reflejó en los avellana de Blaine.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, saliendo de su trance. Conocía lo bastante bien a su novio para saber que eso no era lo que Blaine había estado planeando hacer, o al menos no todo.

Entonces Blaine le dio una nalgada.

—¡Blaine! —exclamó Kurt sorprendido, sus mejillas de porcelana se ruborizaron con un lindo matiz rosa. Blaine rió entre dientes con satisfacción, le encantaba cuando Kurt estaba nervioso. Levantó las manos inocentemente.

—Perdón, no pude evitarlo. Tu trasero se ve aún más genial de lo normal que siempre —dijo Blaine con sinceridad—. También eres adorable cuando te sonrojas. —Kurt suspiró, con sus mejillas aún encendidas.

—Bueno, gracias, tendré que devolvértelo más tarde. —Kurt dejó que una sonrisa seductora se instalara en su rostro—. ¿Te veo después de la escuela?

—Tengo una idea mejor —respondió Blaine, con una sonrisa traviesa ensanchándose en su rostro. Se acercó hacia el armario del conserje, que estaba frente a ellos, primero asegurándose de que no hubiera moros en la costa, y luego meneó las cejas de manera insinuante hacia su novio atónito, mientras abría la puerta para poder entrar. Le hizo señas a Kurt tentadoramente con uno de sus dedos antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del armario.

Los ojos de Kurt se ampliaron un poco, sabiendo que Blaine no sólo le estaba invitando a una sesión de manoseo. Después de un instante considerando las consecuencias, sonrió, siguiendo a Blaine dentro del armario y cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí.

Al diablo la escuela; Kurt tenía ropa de sobra para los dos en su casillero.

Cuando sus labios se volvieron a encontrar y Blaine le empujó contra la pared, sólo un simple pensamiento cruzó la mente progresivamente aturdida de Kurt.

_Debería ponerme estos jeans más a menudo._

* * *

FIN


End file.
